


trust

by justsleepwalkin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, Disjointed, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: He's counting in his head.





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick. I needed to do... something, I guess.

There's just a moment. Barely time for a full breath of air. _Just a moment_. Barely time for him to think more than _Ramon, please._

Trust goes a long way but it almost isn't enough. Even after he breathes normally, Cisco and the others back on board, he thinks that he could have miscalculated. That he should have waited another few seconds, that he could have _killed_ Cisco—killed Caitlin. Two people that _actually_ put up with him, who accept him for who he is and he just—he _what_? 

He'd counted. Ten seconds. Trust. Breathe. 

Thawne's gone (again). The bastard that ruined this face— _his_ face. 

There's been a death. So many tears. He doesn't... he doesn't know what to do with this many tears. 

So, he focuses on the only thing that his mind allows. He puts an arm around Cisco and pulls him in.

“Harry, what—”

“Learn to count, next time,” Harry answers, and he hopes the cloying emotions from everyone else is enough to cover up his own fears. Mask them away, same as always. 

“ _Hey_. I don't know what _you're_ talking about, I did just fine—” The rest of his retort is cut off when Harry steps away sharply, but he's reaching into a pocket. He holds out a ball to him, and Cisco, startled, takes it. Looks at it. Laughs. “Is this that stupid thing?”

Harry grins. 

“You're _never_ getting this back,” Cisco tells him, smiling.

Harry's counting in his head, still, thinking of the _Waverider_ and locking weapons. And then he's counting in his head, recording, how long that smile stays there.

Breathe.


End file.
